dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TVXQ (DBSK)
Archivo:Tohoshinki-still-splash_(1).jpg TVXQ *'Nombre: '''TVXQ (东方神起/Tong Vfeng Xien Qi) en Chino; DBSK (동방신기/Dong Bang Shin Ki) en Coreano y Tohoshinki (東方神起) en Japonés. *'¿Por que?: Que significa “Dioses Nacidos del Este”. *'''Núm. de miembros activos: 2 *'Núm. de miembros No activos: 3' *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Rojo Perlado *'''Nombre fanclub oficial: Cassiopeia *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment *SM Entertainment a intentado varias vaces reclamar como derecho propio el nombre de Dong Bang Shin Ki pero el Gobierno de Corea ha rechazado sus sulicitudes en cada oportunidad, declarando que el nombre de TVXQ no puede ser comercializado por SM Entertainment , ya que es un nombre que pertenece a las personas a los que designa, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun , Xiah Junsu, Max Changmin y U-Know Yunho, a saber los 5 miembros de manera conjunta. Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|268px La historia de TVXQ comenzó con una audición realizada por SM Entertainment , sin embargo, los sueños e ilusiones de los cinco miembros habían comezado mucho antes. 1 Miembro El primer integrante en pasar la audición, en la que los participantes fueron divididos en varios grupos para afinar su talento, fue Kim Junsu (Xiah Junsu). A Junsu le gustaba cantar en la Iglesia de su ciudad, apenas a sus 12 años fue elegido como ganador en un concurso de talento de televisión del cual eran jueces: Moon Hee Jun y Kangta de H.O.T. Junsu ganó la oportunidad de perfeccionar su talento por los siguientes seis años, hasta que por fin, debutó con el nombre de Xiah Junsu. Xiah fue el nombre artístico que escogió dado que es una abreviante de Asia,'Sia' pronunciada en inglés; lo cual representaba su deseo de conquistar todo el continente. 2 Miembro El segundo en añadirse fue Jung Yunho (U-Know Yunho) , quien aseguró su lugar al obtener el primer lugar en una competencia de baile. Antes de este hecho, Yunho fue bailarín y rapero de apoyo para la cantante Dana en su video 'Diamond'. Su nombre artístico es U-Know, ya que si dices rápido Yunho se escucha como "Tu Sabes" en inglés. 3 Miembro Jaejoong (Hero Jaejoong) fue el tercero en integrarse a las filas del grupo. Jaejoong dejó su hogar en Chungnam para dirigirse a Seúl y buscar suerte en la carrera que deseaba seguir. Sin embargo, antes de lograr sus propósitos, sufrió hambre y pobreza, hasta el día que logró asistir a la audición de SM Entertainment , donde fue escogido de entre 5000 muchachos. Su nombre artístico es YoungWoong, el cual le fue dado por una adivinadora del futuro varios años atrás, éste significa "Héroe" por lo que su nombre internacional es Hero (héroe en inglés). A la vez este, reluce su deseo de ser el 'héroe' de la música coreana. 4 Miembro Shim Changmin (Max Changmin) había sido agrupado con los menores participantes de edad en la audición. En un principio los jueces, aunque impresionados por su voz, dudaban en adjuntar a Changmin a TVXQ, la razón era que, debido a su edad, no le iba a hacer fácil integrarse a los otros miembros. Al final, pudo más su talento que sus años y debutó bajo el nombre artístico de Choikang, palabra que significa "el mejor" en Coreano y cuya contraparte en nombres occidentales es Max, el cual es su nombre internacional. Estos cuatro integrantes comenzaron a darle voz y forma al grupo, asistiendo a los primeros ensayos y prácticas, tanto en canto como baile. Pero SM Entertainment no había pensando en un grupo de cuatro sino de cinco, por lo que seis meses después, Park Yoochun completó la idea. 5 Miembro Park Yoochun (Micky YooChun) había vivido los cuatro últimos años en Virginia, Estados Unidos, donde ganó un concurso de talento, lo cual lo hizo parte de TVXQ. Su nombre artístico es Micky, el cual además de ser el nombre que usaba en EE. UU., significa "arma oculta". Yoochun lo escogió porque desea ser un arma oculta de DBSK. 'Debut' TVXQ debutó el 26 de diciembre de 2003 durante un especial de Navidad que protagonizaron BoA y Britney Spears. Esa noche cantaron su primer sencillo "Hug" (Abrazo) y una versión A Capella de "O Holy Night" (Noche de Paz) al lado de BoA. Antes de que su primer disco saliera a la venta, lanzaron dos sencillos por separado. El grupo sorprendió a todo Corea ya que lograron llegar al Número 1 de las listas de popularidad a tan solo tres meses de su debut. 'Separacion' Actualmente tres de los miembros: Jaejoong , Yoochun y Junsu continuan en una demanda con SME, pero legalmente siguen en SME pero con permiso para poder trabajar independientemente mientras el grupo esta en la demanda. El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril de 2010 de Rhythm Zone con el nombre de JYJ. En el 2011 los dos miembros del grupo: Yunho y Changmin , regresaron a los escenarios como TVXQ. Su 5to álbum ‘Why (Keep Your Head Down’) vendió 230,922 mil copias del 1 de enero al 30 de junio del presente año.La versión Repackaged de ‘Why (Keep Your Head Down’) vendió 55,243 copias. El 28 de septiembre salio al mercado "TONE", el nuevo álbum japones, el cual vendió 105,484 copias en su primer día siendo Nº 1 en el Oricon chart. El semanario de listas Oricon a oficializado que el álbum de Tohoshinki "TONE" vendió 205.000 copias en su primera semana. Bueno ahora Yunho y Changmin estan sacando un nuevo album llamado STILL todavia no se sabe cuando se van a vender. Integrantes Archivo:Sdad.png De izquerda a derecha: '''.U-Know y Max *U-Know Yunho (Lider/ Vocalista/ Rapero Principal/ Bailarin Principal) *Max Changmin (Vocalista Principal/ Bailarin/ Rapero/ Maknae) '''Miembros No Activos *Hero Jaejoong *Micky Yoochun *Xiah Junsu Discografía 'Discografía Coreana' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Singles' 'Especiales' 'Discografía Japonesa' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Singles' 'Especiales' Pelicula *Dating on Earth (2009). En la que participan los cinco. Los papeles principales los interpretan: Hero Jaejoong y Micky Yoochun. Galería 246px-Xiah2.jpg Dbsk hug.JPG dbsk.jpg dbsk20.jpg toki.jpg dbsk_200908231.jpg Dbs k.jpg TVXQ 2010.jpg 12307886225919_yume_photo.jpg 0cbbe7b4a55f97ec9e3824b51bfcd8511223823659_full.jpg Badd0aa0c5049074ebc40474a6e956651223823663 full.jpg c26b8d91bd6d3e8f6209819f8298b1061223823661_full.jpg 0e045173e5267c1903eb64d9ea7439761223823705_full.jpg 2a8482e2c0412ee8093ca95be15b7a1f1223823708_full.jpg 3407d071df311a7129064941f97a17701223823662_full.jpg af5dd8f2a4188f0265207c1db7d87a1a1223823704_full.jpg c4bb993d993076c5c4a1d52c049477581223823703_full.jpg 4b65d6af01959156e6520ce2d7c6cd6d1223823709_full.jpg tvxq2.jpg 0012wp9k.jpg dbsk06.jpg 20101023_homin.jpg 20101123_homin_2.jpg 20101214_tvxq_1.jpg each.jpg 2c871b58b193bf47_dbsk_marieclaire_2.jpg 8d91ee943417ead099c141b3a5c713ad_large.jpg dbsk-marie-cl-2.jpg 20101230_tvxq_teaser_2.jpg Ytfi.png whosbad1j.jpg DBSK___Autograph.jpg file_5791_20090419164043_1.jpg Mirotic.jpg 4a17d41f_2ea003c1_tvxq_mirotic_concert_wallpaper_by_x.jpg 29bg9cy.jpg 019581.jpg 26027_323837532822_522447822_3620657_2327322_n.jpg 36039_145255795517596_115480961828413_212428_2389012_n.jpg 7TVXQ6667.jpg DBSK5.jpg DBSK9.jpg Caja5 (26).jpg 0fd20663797469c2cff0e98e59bf13f2.jpg d1ba27a25851e9bb3b063926a5cd237fo.jpg 007-917812.jpg 34325_132924196737444_100000595927358_253362_5356716_n.jpg mirotic (1).jpg dbsk (193).jpg 0012wp9k.jpg 019581.jpg 12578606128.jpg 138858 1 fty.jpg 13h7.jpg 146180 1 f8.jpg 169530 1 f5.jpg 181667 192203704136610 100000409462788 609546 6651184 n.jpg 1i7.jpg 20101123 homin 2.jpg 214px-Albul keep.jpg 230px-12278768890437785 f.jpg 246px-Xiah2.jpg 26027 323837532822 522447822 3620657 2327322 n.jpg 29bg9cy.jpg 2cddvd78.jpg 2ndsinglethewayuareu6ni1.jpg 34325 132924196737444 100000595927358 253362 5356716 n.jpg 36039 145255795517596 115480961828413 212428 2389012 n.jpg 5l57.jpg 600px-TONE CD tONLY.jpg 686px-heart mind 68and soul.jpg 6k46.jpg 799p5ty.jpg 87987987.jpg 8d91ee943417ead099c141b3a5c713ad large.jpg 9ky67.jpg Af5dd8f2a4188f0265207c1db7d87a1a1223823704 full.jpg Asdadasdasd.jpg Augxfn456.jpg C4bb993d993076c5c4a1d52c049477581223823703 full.jpg Cd325.jpg tvx.jpg Videografia Video: Why Did I Fall In Love With You Video: SkY Video: Miduhyo(I Believe) Video: Rising Sun Video: Summer Dream Video: ATHENA Video:Balloons Video: Picture of you Video: SHINE Video: Lovin' you Video: Forever Love Video: Choosey Lover Video: My Little Princess Video: Stand by U Video:HUG Video: Purple Line Video: Toki wo Tomete Video: The way U are Video: One Video: Wrong Number Video: My Destiny Video: Share The World Video: Begin Video: Bolero Video: Keep Your Head Down Video: Survivor Video: BREAK OUT! Video: MIROTIC- thumb|300px|left|Still Enlaces *TVXQ Web Oficial Corea *TVXQ Web Oficial Japón *Facebook oficial. *YouTube oficial Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop